Corazones unidos
by YOUKO SOLEDAD
Summary: ¿Tu sabes lo que es una verdadera amistad? Cuando mas te sientes perdido siempre encontraras respuestas, desde el fondo de tu corazón. Recuerda tener amigos no es estar rodeado de mucha gente si no saber con quien contar en los momentos mas importantes.


**Corazones unidos.**

¿Qué es la amistad? A veces parece que lo entiendo pero cuando menos me doy cuenta parece que no es así, la verdad deje de saber el verdadero significado de la amistad…

Era un día muy tranquilo, pero algunas nubes cubrían el inmenso sol. Un joven caminaba por un parque algo solitario, solo se escuchaban los columpios rechinar, el usaba ropas negras, su cabello era negro y corto, sus ojos azules y profundos.

Mientras que otro joven más bajo, de cabello negro y puntiagudo, de ojos color rojo y ropas oscuras caminaba en el otro extremo al frente del primero.

Se detuvieron al estar frente a frente pero ninguno se volteo a ver, siguieron su respectivo camino, luego vieron una banca y ambos tuvieron la misma idea de sentarse en esta, el alto se sentó y el bajo igual pero dándole la espalda al anterior, ambos suspiraron y estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, el viento soplo con suavidad agitando sus cabellos, luego uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Que silencio ¿No?

Menciono el más alto con una voz serena.

-Hn, si dices. Respondió el otro con algo de arrogancia.

-No hay nadie…Ni un alma. El joven cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el puño, llamando la atención del más bajo que lo sintió algo tenso.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy un poco triste…

-¿Por qué?

El mas alto suspiro y sin deja de mirar al frente respondió.

-¿Nunca te has sentido, que quieres respuestas pero solo te confundes aun mas?

-Si…eso creo.

-Eso me pasa a mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues. El joven se ríe un poco, algo raro en el.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Pregunta el otro algo molesto, pensando que se burla de el.

-Nada, solo que es raro que hable de lo que me pasa, y más con un desconocido, el cual ni siquiera se como es, ni su nombre.

-¡Ja! Y ¿Me lo dices a mí? Ni siquiera se porque te estoy escuchando. El ojos zafiro suelta una carcajada, el otro joven solo sonríe un poco.

-Ni yo lo se.

-A parte… ¿A caso importa quien soy?

-Al parecer no…

-Y bien ¿Vas a hablar o no?

-Si. El ojos zafiro sonríe y continua.-Lo que pasa es que yo…tengo unas dudas sobre la amistad, no se parece como si ya la conociera pero al parecer…

-No es así, ¿Cómo si con unos momentos sepas todo, pero cada día te salga algo nuevo?

-Si, exacto a caso ¿Te pasa igual?

-Eso creo. Se encoje de hombros.

-Ya veo, pues así siento yo, es un sentimiento nuevo.

-Es como que te la pasas solo toda la vida y crees que siempre será así pero…

-Llegan personas extrañas a invadir todo lo que eres y te confunden, llegas a sentir que no puedes corresponder a su amabilidad.

-Por que nunca antes la habías sentido, y sientes que no la mereces en lo absoluto.

-E intentas alejarte de ellos.

-Pero cuando menos te das cuenta, sientes un lazo que te une a ellos y deseas protegerlos.

-Sientes esas ganas de estar con ellos, en todo momento y te sientes bien por un momento pero…

-Por otro te sientes tan triste…

Ambos bajan la mirada algo deprimidos, y luego continua el, ojos, zafiro.

-Con tu apatía lo ocultas y todos creen que eres. Juntos dicen y levantan la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Un ser cruel y despiadado. Luego continúa el, ojos, carmesí.

-No lo entienden, ni siquiera tu mismo lo comprendes.

-Pero vuelves a sentir que no encajas aquí.

-Y vuelves a alejarte.

-Sabiendo bien que volverás. Ambos ríen un poco de si mismos.

-Por dentro sientes que no esta bien y que no lo mereces por que. Juntos dicen.

-¡Eres un asesino y tu pasado te persigue!

Ambos se sorprenden y se voltean a ver lentamente para luego quedarse mirando fijamente y continuar hablando.

-Cuando menos te das cuenta sabes que huyes de la amabilidad.

-Pues esta te lastima. Menciona el, ojos, zafiro.

-Pero la verdad es que…

-Huyes del dolor y miedo de tu pasado.

-Creyendo que te volverán a lastimar.

-Como tiempo atrás y no lo admites porque…

-Eres realmente orgulloso como para hacerlo.

-Y no quieres que piensen. Ambos sonríen y dicen al unísono.

-¡Que eres débil!

El ojos carmesí, desvía la mirada un momento y luego se siente atraído por la mirada del ojos zafiro, y continua hablando.

-Pero por otro lado sabes que…

-No lo pensaran y que no te lastimaran porque…

-Son el premio de tanto dolor.

-Te ayudaran.

-Te cuidaran.

-Te sonreirán.

-Te ofrecerán su eterna amistad.

-Te sacaran de la oscuridad.

-Sanaran tu dolor.

-Limpiaran tus lágrimas.

-Te amaran.

-Te harán enojar. El ojos carmesí pone un rostro de desagrado como si hubiera recordado algo, el otro joven toma su rostro llamando la atención de este y sonríen.

-¡Pero nunca te abandonaran, pues son tus locos amigos!

Dicen al unísono y recuerdan algunos momentos, buenos malos, graciosos, difíciles y tiernos que han vivido.

-Creo que aclaramos nuestras dudas.

-Si…eso creo. Responde el, ojos, rojo, mientras desvía la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-Me…llamo Yoite. Dice un poco tímido el más alto.

-Hn, soy Hiei. El mas bajo ofrece su mano y Yoite la toma.

-Bien, debo irme. Yoite se levanta y mira a Hiei.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Nada. Responde serio y baja la mirada.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¿Yo?

-Si…Puedes venir a comer, creo que Hanabusa-san hará algo especial, te puedo presentar a los demás…

-Bueno, tengo hambre. Hiei se levanta y se pone a un lado de Yoite, lo mira un momento.-Que alto…

-Que enano. Responde algo serio pero se le escapa un sonrisilla traviesa.

-¡Que te pasa!

Reprocha el otro un poco molesto, luego se calma y mira a otra parte.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si, si, como molestas. Hiei se cruza de brazos. Ambos se van y Yoite mira un momento a Hiei. ¿Ahora que?

Pregunta sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-¿Luego me presentas a tus amigos?

-Hn, esta bien, pero prepárate son unos idiotas. Yoite se ríe un poco y Hie sonríe.

Y así al parecer sus corazones están unidos a lado de sus amigos.

Ambos se miran y aun siendo muy serios, es como si al hablar se conocieran de toda la vida, pues al parecer entendían sus sentimientos, era como si el destino ya los tuviera unidos y preparados para encontrarse, en aquel parque, y así una extraña y nueva amistad nació ese día tan solitario.

Los amigos de verdad llegan cuando menos los esperamos, como quien dice llegan caídos del cielo, un amigo es difícil de remplazar y muy difícil de conseguir, son más valiosos que el oro, son los que te entienden, te hacen sonreír y seguir adelante, los que nunca te abandonan y aun estando a miles de kilómetros buscaran la forma de estar contigo, un amigo de verdad ni la distancia, ni nada lo detiene, a veces hay peleas pero siempre volverán y se pedirán perdón el uno al otro y ya ni sabrán porque fue la pelea, pero ya ni importara, a veces tendrán gustos o pensamientos diferentes pero ni eso los detendrá, incluso compartirán todo, un amigo de verdad es para toda la vida, un amigo de verdad llora a tu lado y vive la vida al máximo a tu lado, te da alas para volar y te da ánimos para triunfar, un amigo es eso y mucho mas.

…

…

…

Bien espero que les haya gustado esta historia, esta algo corta y un poco rara jaja

Pero en fin, la hice con Hiei y Yoite porque (son mi obsesión xD) a parte pienso que ellos se entenderían bien, pienso que pasan por cosas similares y mas con sus pasados y sus personalidades, y por como cambio su vida de cada uno al encontrar amigos, y la confusión que pudo ser al experimentar nuevos sentimientos.


End file.
